


Radio Caca

by JessiDWalton



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Best Husband Award, Brian is such a good husband, Cause Roger loves locking himself in places, Family Vibes, Gotta love, Hints of Deacury, I suck at tagging, Love Roger and Fred's friendship, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Maylor literally has 7 kids, Mentions to Mpreg, Needs More Love, Pretty much my take on how Roger came up with Radio Gaga, Radio Gaga is such a good song, Roger fucking hating on the Music Video industry, Roger literally goes into a Music Coma, Roger locking himself in the bathroom, They're such assholes, XD, cause, cause I can't write maylor without a little somethin' somethin', chapter 3 has smut, it's cute so please read, pure fluff, type thing, until chapter 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiDWalton/pseuds/JessiDWalton
Summary: “Radio CACA!” Apollo huffs angrily.Crossing his arms, showing his distaste with the noise as well.Roger couldn’t help but giggle as his son, staring at the road.He became quite as he could almost feel a light flickering in his head.All he could think of was his 3 year olds childish words.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	1. Radio Caca

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was listening to Radio Gaga the other day... And my love for the song just decided to burst out because it's great. And I wanted to do a cute story of Roger coming up with it. So here we are...  
> A few things are facts in the story. Like the fact that Roger's son gave him the idea, the fact he locked himself in a room to make the song and the instruments he used. Freddie and John hearing the song and loving it. But everything else is pure fantasy!!  
> There is reference to past MPreg and shit, so if MPreg isn't your favorite, please don't read<3
> 
> Also, co-creator: Lion_62 as always!

Roger drove through the sunny streets of L.A. Even in late October, the city was still beautiful. It was cold enough for Roger to have the hood of his 1980 Cadillac Convertible up. The heat on low, mostly to keep the young boy in the back car seat comfortable. 

His blue eyes flickered to his rearview mirror where his gaze was met by his 3 year old youngest sons identical orbs. Roger couldn’t help by smile softly as the toddler sang nonsense with the radio and swung his little legs. Earning a big childish grin from the boy.

“You like this song, Apollo?” Roger hums, turning the radio up for his boy. The new song by  _ Culture Club _ booming through the speakers. Roger had to admit, it was a pretty good one. Probably good enough to make the top charts…

Smiling as the boy  _ sang  _ louder with the volume of the radio. Roger focused his eyes back on the road and hummed along. Just trying to pass the time he had before Apollo and him had to meet Brian and the other kids at the airport to pick them up. Queen had a few interviews to attend, as well as taking a break before working on their new album. Which Roger was absolutely stumped on…

The blond was jarred out of his thoughts as a loud, obnoxious song began to play. Some new American artist, no doubt. Groaning, Roger quickly turned the radio down. Trying to quite the awful  _ noise _ coming from the radio.

“Radio  _ CACA _ !” Apollo huffs angrily. Crossing his arms, showing his distaste with the noise as well. Roger couldn’t help but giggle as his son, staring at the road. He became quite as he could almost  _ feel _ a light flickering in his head. All he could think of was his 3 year olds childish words.

_ Radio Caca, huh? _ Roger bit his lip. He couldn’t help but imagine what kind of  _ music video _ this awful song had. The Music Video probably the entire reason it was popular… Rolling his eyes, he almost became annoyed just by thinking about how the visuals in the music industry were becoming more important than the  _ music _ itself.

“Momma?” Apollo asked in an innocent voice, blinking up at Roger through the rearview mirror. “Wanna papa!” He pouts.

“I want papa too…” Roger hums, smiling back at the boy as he began to head toward the airport. Grumbling as the traffic began to thicken due to the airport rush. He found his parking space and got out. Helping Apollo out of the carseat before holding the boys hand and heading for the correct terminal. 

Smiling as the boy looked around the busy airport happily, but was still lost in his own head. Unable to shake the words still dancing through almost every thought. A happy gasp and the feeling of Apollo pulling away from his grasp.

“Pollo!” Roger went to take the boy again before he saw his husband struggling with their other  _ six _ children. He let the boy run to his father and trailed after. Laughing as he was immediately tackled by his children who hadn’t seen him for a few days.

“ _ Oooofff _ !” Roger gasps as the air was knocked out of him. “Hello, hello!” He laughs, giving each child a squeezing hug and butterfly kisses. “And  _ hello. _ ” He hums happily, kissing his husband tenderly. “How was your flight, love?”

“Long.” Brian answered before sweeping back in for another kiss. “Hmm missed you so much.” He pressed his hand to Rogers cheek, giving a gentle smile while his youngest yanked at his pants, wanting to he held. “Oh sorry, did I forget about you?” He lifted Apollo into his arms and gave a sloppy kiss on his cheek. “Mum says  _ hi _ .” He told before beginning to round up the children and lead the way out of the airport. 

“Mama! Look I lost my tooth!” Meadow said excitedly, taking Rogers hand as they walked. “Look look!” She pulled her lip up, now showing her missing  _ two  _ front teeth. 

Roger laughed and picked the small girl up. “Wow! Soon adult teeth will take their place! Are you an adult, Doe??” He gasps. Smiling as the girl nodded eagerly.   
  
“Allllllll grown up!!” She announces, making Roger laugh more, setting her down and gently ruffling Clarities hair. The young blond girl giggling and reaching to hold Roger’s hand.

“Alright, I already got you your rental car, Bri.” Roger hums. “Parked right beside you.” He says as he hands his husband the set of keys. Brian’s car, of course, was a more family style car. Perfect for their kids. 

“I wanna ride with momma!” Harold exclaims happily, running to the Cadillac.

“I can take 3 or 4 of them with me.” Roger hums, looking at Brian. “And I’ll lead since I know where the hotel is.” 

“You have a carseat so take Apollo and Ritty, I'll take the twins, Lennon and Doe.” Brian nodded, helping the children into the van, breaking up a fight for front seat between Arez and Marz by letting Lennon. He followed Roger to the hotel, the radio playing softly with the kids singing to the music. 

“Papa, is there a pool at the hotel?” Arez asked, leaning up to talk to his father. 

“I think so.” 

“Can we go swim tonight?!” The only girl asked, leaning forward as well. 

“I’m sure that will be okay.” He nodded, turning left behind Roger.

Roger parked and got out. Helping his kids out and giving the keys to a young valet. Also handing the young man a 20, smiling as the boys eyes lit up proudly. He walked to Brian and the kids.    
  
“The airport is bringing your luggage over soon, but Freddie, John, and Miami are waiting to eat with us.” He hums happily.

“Is Bomi here?” The twins ask excitedly.

  
“No, is Henry here, mom?” Harold asks with a happy smile. The girls looking around, clearly keeping an eye out for young Mira.

“All of them are here.” Roger confirms. The kids all beaming that their friends would be here with them. “They’re waiting. Hope you’re hungry.” He hums, taking Brian’s hand as they made their way inside the large hotel and toward the fancy restaurant where they would talk about their plans and schedule for the next few days. 

They bee lined their way to the large reserved table in the back. All the kids finding the place with their friends at the end as the grown ups sat together, able to keep their eyes on them. 

“Welcome, darling.” Freddie smiles to Brian, taking a drink of his water with lemon. Sitting beside his husband with Miami on the other side.

“Thanks.” Brian smiled, sitting beside Roger and next to Apollo in a highchair. 

“How was the flight?” John asked. 

“It was good.” More pleasantries were shared before they got down to business. “How many days do we have in the studio here?” 

“Two weeks, I might be able to push for another but its unlikely.” Miami told, taking a sip of his water. “The album needs to be finished within the month-”

“We haven't even started recording the finals of any of the songs we have!”

“I know, but it’s what the record label wants.” He looked apologetically to John who interrupted him. “You guys can get in there tomorrow, and you have access 24/7. I’ve been looking at different people to help with the kids also. How many songs to do all have so far? The record company wants at least 8 songs.”

“Oh to fuck with the record label.” Freddie rolls his eyes. “When have we ever given a fuck what they want. Or gotten an album in on time? If they want the songs so badly, they can write them.” He says simply with a shrug. “We want a good album, and when we deem it ready, they shall receive. It’s simple.”   
  
Roger listened quickly, scoffing softly at Freddie’s words. Smiling at Miami’s obviously annoyed face. But he didn’t speak up like normal. He didn’t have anything to say for once. He couldn’t bring himself to think of anything but those damn fucking words. His announce building up again as he thought of how lousy the music industry was becoming. 

Chewing his lip, the drummer stood up. “I’m not too hungry, actually.” He says. Flashing his husband a small smile as he saw the worried hazel eyes. “I’m a bit tired, love. I’ll be in the room.”   
  
With that, Roger left. Ignoring Freddie’s shouts for him to come back and finish  _ the damned meeting _ . But he just continued up to the top floor where the master suits they had booked were. Flinching slightly as he realized he had been chewing his bottom lip too much as it began to slightly bleed. But he ignored that began to go through his bags. He had brought some of his electronic instruments to help in the studio. Wanting to have  _ his _ as he was comfortable with the system and had all his usual mixes ready.

In the heavier suitcases, he managed to pull out his Roland Jupiter-8, a synthesizer, and his Linn LM-1 drum machine. Without a thought, he grabbed his notebook and went to the suits bathroom. Locking himself in the room. Sitting on the cold tile and starting everything up. From the first few notes he hit on the drum machine, lyrics and melodies came flooding into his mind.

Brian and the kids filled the room as they came up after dinner. He gave the children instructions to get their beds ready, letting them fight it out who would sleep where, as he went to look for his blue eyes husband. He checked the master bedroom, frowning when he saw suitcases spread from hell to breakfast, wires here and there, leading to the bathroom. 

“Roger?” He called, trying the handle to find it locked. He knocked softly, calling his name again, still getting nothing. Panic began to overtake him as he thought of how Roger had struggled with postpartum depression, and now he was locked with electronics in a bathroom with a large tub. “Roger!” He banged on the door loudly, his heart racing. “Roger, open this door right now!”

Roger grumbled as he removed his headphones. Hearing Brian, he huffed and leaned to reach the door. Unlocking it before returning to his spot and putting his headphones back on. Focusing on the mix sounds he was putting together. Scribbling something down in his notebook before returning to the two music devices laid in front of him on the floor.

Brian pushed the door open, feeling like he could breath as he saw Roger focused on the floor. He looked around at the makeshift mix board, calming more as he looked around at the crumpled papers. He saw blood on Rogers chin and moved quickly, covering the bruised lip with his thumb. “Stop chewing your lip!” He huffed, pushing one of the earphones back so Roger could hear. “Do you want help or want me to leave you be?” He offered, knowing sometimes Roger worked best when left to his own mind. 

Roger made an annoyed noise as he swatted Brian away like a child. Immediately focusing back on his music. Missing the light chuckle and soft gaze his lover had towards him. 


	2. Radio Gaga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So don’t become…   
> some background noise…   
> A backdrop for, the girls and boys…”   
> Freddie sang as he read the music. Smiling as he easily caught Roger’s meaning in the song. The beat came to an end and Freddie could tell it wasn’t quite finished. But he couldn’t keep the smile from his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just more fluff and happy friend vibes!  
> Freddie is such an ass, I love him.  
> Don't really have much more to say...   
> Please enjoy~!<3

Roger had kept himself up all through the night. The kids and his husband all coming in and out of the bathroom, using it for its actual purpose and just tiptoeing around the music possessed blond. Occasionally the kids would sit with their mother until they grew bored and wandered off. Brian even grabbing a book and sitting with Roger after the kids were tucked in. But eventually the older man grew too tired and left Roger alone to his music. 

But now it was morning. The kids were getting ready to spend their day with the nanny and explore L.A while their parents worked. Brian was getting himself ready while Roger continued his song. But the blond was slowly coming out of his  _ music coma _ . With a more clear mind, he looked over what he had. Biting at his lip.

_ Maybe I’ll use this for a solo album… _ He thinks silently. Blinking before staring up as he realized his lover was standing over him.

“Hey there.” Brian smiled softly, handing Roger a glass of water and watching him drink it fast. “Ready to go to the studio and share what you’ve been working on all night?” He asked helping the blond to his feet and to stretch his legs. “You can get ready and I'll pack up your stuff.”

Roger bit his lip and nodded. Looking around as he processed everything for the first time in hours. He jumped in the shower to wake himself, becoming more alert, before getting out and quickly throwing some clothes on. Going around and saying  _ Good Morning _ to all his babies. Hugging and kissing each other of them and asking who they each slept. 

Looking back, he saw Brian ready and they all made their way to the lobby where Freddie and John waited with their kids. An older woman smiling and talking with the children before beaming at the next couple. Freddie and Roger ran over the ground rules with the nanny. Telling her about each of the kids and what kind of budget she had and how much each kid was allowed to spend. Waving the kids off before they all gathered in John’s rental car.

“Jesus, darling. You look like hell.” Freddie points out simply.

“Thanks, Fred.” Roger almost growls. Glaring at the lead man. 

“Well, you do. I’m not going to lie, darling.”   
  
“I didn’t ask,  _ darling _ .” Roger spits.

“Wow, in an even better mood, are we? Brian, did you feed him after midnight?” Freddie wonders with a rolling eye.

“Freddie just shut up. Lets not start fighting before we even get to the studio.” Brian defended, taking Rogers hand to hold. Freddie was about to say something else but a look from Brian made him stop, instead turning in his seat to watch as John drove. People were waiting to help them carry in their supplies, but Brian carried the Red Special himself. The studio was large, the sound board extravagant in just the  _ LA  _ way you would expect. John went to look over the amps as everyone else set up, except Freddie who went to use the loo. 

“Are you gonna show us that new song?” Brian asked softly to Roger, carrying over his mix board. 

“I-... I don’t know…” Roger spoke nervously as he looked down.   
  
“New song?” Freddie piped up having heard Brian as he walked in. “I want to hear.” He says, walking over. Roger glared at Brian as he noticed John perk up almost instantly.

“I don’t know, Fred. It’s not that good.” The blond huffs as the lead man just rolls his eyes. 

“We have shit right now, Roger. Anything is welcome.” Freddie hums. “Come on. Show us what you put together! John! Don’t you want to hear?” The darker man looks to his lover for encouragement. 

“Yeah!” John smiled. 

“If he doesn't want to share he doesn't have to.” Brian snapped, looking to Roger. “But if he does then he can, and I’m sure it will be wonderful.” He gave a soft smile, trying to keep on Rogers good side today. Not sleeping all night will have made him cranky, and he doesn't wish to be on the receiving side of such. 

“Brian stop being the doting husband and start being a bandmate. Roger show us the song!” John huffed. 

Roger huffed softly. Grateful his lover was trying to support him but he knew there would be no moving forward until Freddie and John got to hear what he had.

“Well, I was thinking of using it for my other album… But I’ll let you guys hear it… and it’s not fully done and the lyrics are a little wonky…” Roger bit his lip.

“Of course, dear. We’re not expecting perfection. Just let us hear.” Freddie hums.

The blond stood there for a minute before getting his stuff together and hooking it to the sound system. He handed the others the page that contained the lyrics and sloppily written out sheet music. Starting the music, the electronic drum kicked off in an odd, yet nice beat before the synthesizer started. He saw Freddie’s head begin to move. John and Brian tapping their feet.

Freddie’s eyes followed the sheet music easily, having worked with Roger for so long. His lips moving slightly before some sound came out as he sang softly. Working around the wonky lyrics.

_ “So don’t become… some background noise… A backdrop for, the girls and boys…” _ Freddie sang as he read the music. Smiling as he easily caught Roger’s meaning in the song. The beat came to an end and Freddie could tell it wasn’t quite finished. But he couldn’t keep the smile from his face.   
  
“What’s it called?” Freddie wonders, looking up.   
  
“Radio Gaga. I thought of it yesterday because Apollo said a song on the radio was  _ radio caca _ .” Roger giggles softly. “It just… made me think.”   
  
“I love it. Calling the music industry and their music videos out on their bullshit, aren’t ya?” Freddie grins. “You know this needs an exaggerated music video no one understands.”   
  
“Isn’t that… all our music videos?” Roger laughs.

“Hush, darling. I say this goes on our album. Not your solo.” Fred hums. “My votes in.” 

“I think we could do something like Brians  _ stomp stomp clap.  _ I mean the part  _ Radio gaga, Radio googoo, Radio blah blah.  _ That’s catchy.” John added. 

“The riff Im thinking of for John and I could give it a more… space sound.” Brian went to get his guitar, fingers playing out the cords quickly. “We can also mess with it on the board.” He hummed, jabbing his thumb back at the soundboard, eyes focused on the lyrics. “This is really good, Rog.”

Roger blushed and smiled as he looked down. It was an odd feeling to gain praise from all his band mates at once. They hardly ever agreed on one thing. It was rare and it made Roger feel fuzzy… Like his night staying up was all worth it.

“I was thinking about two claps on the fourth beat or so. Like  _ All we here is- _ ” Roger clapped twice. “ _ Radio Gaga -clap clap- Radio Googoo -clap clap- Radio Gaga -Clap clap- All we hear is -clap clap- Radio Gaga -clap clap- Radio blah blah -clap clap- Radio what's new? -clap clap- Radio… -clap clap- Someone stills loves you… -clap clap-”  _ Roger sang in time and clapped. “Keep in in the chorus and keep it simple…” He explains. Freddie nodding quietly.

“... I like it. Let me fine tune the lyrics a bit. Brian, John, listen to the mix and fit in guitar and bass lines. Rog, think of some haromines with me too.” Freddie intructs.

“Kay.” Roger beams, looking up to his lover with his big blue eyes. A soft pink blush on his cheeks. 

Brian grinned at Roger and went to the other side of the room with John. The day flew by with each partnership working on the song, towards the end of the day Brian stood and got everyone's attention. “What if we did clap clap then held your fist up, like a  _ stick it to the man  _ pose.” He clapped twice then held both arms out and up, his hands in fist. “Like that? Little rock and roll too. Roger? Is that what you had in mind?”

Roger grinned ear to ear and nodded. “That’s perfect!” He exclaims, looking to the rest of the group. Watching them nod along.

  
“I think it’s perfect. We have one good song ready for the cut!” Freddie smiles. “Miami will be so relieved that we made  _ some _ progress. And just on day one! I wonder what we’ll get done tomorrow.”   
  
“Absolutely nothing.” Roger laughs with Freddie, but they both knew that it was likely true they wouldn’t get shit done the following day…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, sweets!<3  
> Please comment your thoughts! It makes me happy


	3. Someone Still Loves You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Radio Gaga.” Freddie hummed without missing a beat. “The first single.” Roger snapped his eyes up and looked at Freddie in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, lovies! This chapter is about 95% smut. When the smut starts, really nothing is important to the story XD So if you're not a fan, I put a page break to warn you! You can just skip the smut and go on to the last chapter <3  
> But if you are here for the smut as well, hope you enjoy~<3

Roger sighed as he and Brian made it to the record labels main building. Heading toward their directed floor and joining Freddie and John in the main room. Everyone looking equally as tired, yet relieved that there were finally presenting their album and getting all the last second shit done.

Sitting down, the main man went on speaking, mostly with Miami. Freddie pitching in here and there before they played the album. All 37 minutes of it. They sat there in silence as the man looked over the lyrics and listened.

“It’s good.” He muses making Freddie arch his eyebrow. The other three rolling their eyes as they knew what was coming.

“Good? Darling, if that was just good, we can snatch it back up and let some other shabby artist bring in their crap. We’ll take our music to someone who appreciates it!” Freddie huffs, the man rolling his eyes as he knew how Freddie was too.

“I didn’t mean it like that, Mercury. You know how I meant it. It’s great. Amazing. Gonna be a big hit. Now. What are the singles?” The record man sighs, tapping his pen.

“Radio Gaga.” Freddie hummed without missing a beat. “The first single.” Roger snapped his eyes up and looked at Freddie in shock.

“We’ve all already agreed it should be Gaga.” Brian nodded. “We all know its the best song on the album and will be a great start for the tour. And  _ I want to Break Free  _ for the B side.” The tall man put his arm on the back of the couch, smiling proudly as the man looked at him from his desk.

“ _ It’s a Hard Life _ and  _ Hammer to Fall _ as our third and fourth singles.” Freddie hums simply. Roger nodded along with the last three, but was still a little shocked by Freddie’s outburst for his song to be the first. It made him happy and he was of course very proud of his song. Usually, he would have fought for his song to make the cut… Like a certain song… But it was just a little… startling…

“Hm… I agree.” The record man nods, with a smile. “Anything else we need, we’ll call.” He hums, allowing the band to leave.

Roger stood and left with his husband. Saying bye to John and Freddie before walking to the car. Still quiet, which led to his lover looking at him worriedly. As they approached the car, Roger suddenly grabbed Brian’s hand and whipped him around. Jumping forward and kissing his surprised husband deeply. A large smile on his face as he did. 

Brian stumbled slightly but caught himself, holding Roger close as they kissed. When they pulled apart the blond was grinning hugely up at him, making the tall man smile just as wide. He pushed the stray blond locks from Rogers blue eyes, his grin softening to a soft smile. “And what was that for?” He asked.

Roger bit his smiling lip. His eyes gleaming but he just shrugged. “Guess I’m just happy…” He hums softly as his fingers gently played with Brian’s curls. 

“Hmm, I like this happy kisses, gimme more.” Brian teased before kissing his husband again suddenly. They kissed for a long time, getting lost in each other. 

“Get a room! Sickos!” John yelled as he drove by, making the two pull apart. 

“No!” Brian yelled back, now kissing Roger in a dramatic fashion, dipping him deeply. 

Roger giggled and happily accepted the kiss. Wrapping his arms fully around Brian’s neck. “You can tell your mom the kids can stay the night at her house…” He says slightly breathlessly. Biting his lip as he stared up at Brian. It had been… since before Apollo was born since they got one night completely alone without being in a concert or anything with work… And Roger was more then willing to risk Ruth and Harold Sr’s sanity for one night… 

“Absolutely.” He nodded and righted Roger on his feet. He drove them home quickly before calling his mother. He found Roger in the kitchen looking around for something to eat. “I need to run the kids their blankets and clothes.” He moved closer to his husband, grabbing his hips and pulling him closer. “I'll pick up something nice for dinner.” He leaned into Rogers ear, letting his voice drop, his lips tickling the shell. “And you get ready. I left you something on our bed.” Brian pulled away with a wink. He had gotten Roger the new black and pink corset, nickers and stockings a few weeks ago and had been waiting for the right time to give them to him. He had also left a few new toys with the clothes, away enough Roger could use them if he wanted, but know he wasn’t insisting on them. 

The blond shivered and nodded. Tilting his head to catch Brian’s lips before the older man pulled away and went to get the kids things together. Roger decided to eat some gold fish while he waited for his lover to return. Humming as he heard Brian leave, his heart began to race and he rushed upstairs. 

* * *

He bit his lip as he saw the items on the bed. His emotions stirring as he thought of Brian getting this for him… well… _ them _ . Even as they grew older, Roger loved that they kept up with their old favorites.    
  
Roger hurried and showered. Making sure he was as smooth as he could be. Mostly for himself since he knew Brian didn’t care if he shaved or not. Brushing his teeth and short hair before putting on the corset, nickers, and stockings on. Biting his lip, he looked at himself in the mirror. Excitement shooting through him. Ever since Apollo and getting his tubes tied, Roger had noticed he really didn’t get aroused too often. At least on his own. He knew he was also getting older and his libido was dropping anyway, so just in general, Brian and him haven’t shared many nights like they used to. Not that Roger was complaining. He loved sharing their nights with the kids, or just simply watching a movie together… But he had to admit, he was eager for the familiar touch of his lover…

He put his wedding ring and a robe on. Tying the robe securely around his figure before hurrying downstairs to pour him and Brian a glass of red wine they had chilling in the fridge for…

_ Fuck, when was the last time we drank… anything… was it-..... _ Roger searched his memories, but couldn’t even remember how long they had this one bottle. Shaking his head, he poured them two glasses and went back upstairs. Setting the glasses on the nightstand before hearing the door. 

Brian left the food on the counter, having gotten something that could sit out for a while and still be good, before slowly making his way around the house, searching for Roger. It had been a long time since they had  _ sex sex.  _ Usually they were left to quickies or something short before being on their way to help the kids or get enough sleep to make it through the next day. He thought back to the last time he had gotten Roger something to wear, when they were trying to get pregnant with Apollo. 

He moved up the stairs and to their room, pushing the door open. Roger was waiting on the bed, his glass in his hands, laying back against the pillows, blue eyes shining under half lids. “Hmm, hello there.” Brian whispered, moving forward, his fingers reaching out to rub the blonds ankle as he came closer. “You look comfy.”

“Mm, very.” Roger purrs. Taking a small sip of his wine. “I poured you a glass.” He points out simply to the nightstand. Smirking as Brian paid no interest. His legs mindlessly shifting open slightly. The robe opening just enough to tease. “Would you want something else~?”

“I think I would, but…” He ran his hand up Rogers leg, pushing the robe to the side until he got to the inside of his thigh, just above his knee. “I can't put my finger on what it is.” Brian leaned down and kissed the skin where his fingers had just been. “Or lips for that matter.”

Roger hummed softly. His eyes fluttered at the soft feeling of Brian's touch. "You can do anything you want if you just put your mind to it~" Roger purrs, slowly untying the robe and letting it fall open. His eyes flickering to meet Brian's. 

Brian licked his lips before looking down at the rest of what Roger was wearing. He could tell Roger had shaved, his little trail of hair on his tummy now gone, and nothing sticking out of the sides of the lacy around his waist. He felt himself get hard, his pants becoming painful. His eyes moved up his chest, glued to the way the fabric moved with each breath Roger took. The black looking stunning against his pale skin, the pink roses showing off how creamy he was. “Hmm like christmas, a present waiting to be unwrapped.” The older man licked his lips again. “I think I might be that naughty child, who takes painstakingly long to unwrap his gift, just to tease the others.” He chuckled, leaning forward to take a pink nipple into his mouth that was peeking out above the corset.

Roger let out a gasping giggle as he felt Brian latch onto him. "You're so cheesy~" He giggles before moaning softly as he felt Brian gently bite down before sucking. Shivering at the feeling of Brian's hands gently rubbing his thighs. His own cock hard against the thin panties Brian had bought him. "I'll let you open this present a little early though~"

“Hmm sounds like a fair deal.” Brian grinned wickedly, grabbing Rogers thighs and pulling him closer. He pushed Rogers robe off his shoulders, peppering his skin with kisses as he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled Roger to his chest, making him sit in his lap where he knelt on the bed. Using his large hands he grabbed handfuls of the round bum, kneading it. “Have I ever told you, you have a very amazing ass?”

"Yes, you have~ I believe you even wrote a song about it." Roger giggles as he tugs Brian's hair. Biting his lip softly as his husband kneaded his ass gently. "Fuck, Brian… missed your touch…" He says softly. Leaning forward to catch Brian's lips on a kiss. "I love you…"

“Hmm I love you too.” He growled before picking Roger up and laying him on his back. “What do you want baby? Daddies fingers tonight? Long and slow? Making you cum again and again.” He asked, one hand still kneading the bum while the other he pushed two fingers into Rogers crack, pressing on his hole.

Roger gasped softly, his legs parting willingly. His arms instinctively raised above his head. "Whatever you want,  _ daddy~ _ " Roger purrs. "Just as long as I have  _ you _ …" He coos as his lust filled eyes make contact with Brians. Biting his pretty pink lips shyly.

“Hmm so many options.” He grinned, leaning up to kiss the blond softly, his hands now working under the fabric. He kissed down Rogers body, letting his teeth drag here and there as he went, tongue dipping into his belly button as he passed. He let his lips run over the hem of the panties, see Roger shiver and push his hips up, wanting and needy. He pulled his hands free, letting one slap back, spanking Roger. “Hmm lets paint this little ass red today. Up you get, over my knee.”

With a loud moan and shiver, Roger did as he was told. Laying across Brian's lap and wiggling his ass slightly. Gasping as he felt a sharp _ slap _ to his ass. Blushing deeply and biting his lip as he felt his ass and thighs give a little jiggle from the impact of the slap. Having seven kids not exactly keeping a thin body image.

“Look at that.” Brian tried not to moan. Rogers ass had gotten bigger and he  _ loved  _ it. He loved to see how it moved as he walked or played with their children. With a hum he spanked his husband again, watching and moaning as the flesh moved. “Fuck I love you body. I love you too, but there is something about your body after Apollo that just…” He merely lifted his hips, letting Roger feel his aching penis trapped within his jeans. “One sexy fat bottom, that by some luck, I get all to myself.”

" _ Fuck _ … All yours, daddy~" Roger moans, wiggling his ass eagerly and moaning loudly again as another slap was laid down. A small permanent sting coming after a few more good slaps before Roger hummed softly. Feeling Brian gently knead his ass again. " _ All yours _ ~" He repeats in a small purr. Shivering as he felt Brian's lips on his shoulder lovingly.

"And I'm yours." Brian whispered huskily, reaching into the nightstand. With Roger still over his lap he coated his fingers in lude before slowly pushing in to his hole slowly. He could see Roger's back tighten before he moaned loudly. Brian took his time opening Roger up, his other hand playing with his hair. With skilled practice he found Roger's prostate and pressed into it. "Hows that baby?"

The blond moaned out loudly. His hands gripping at the sheets beneath him as his body tensed. Rocking back against Brian’s fingers happily. His eyes rolling back and mouth opening with another satisfied moan. “ _ Fuuuck _ , daddy~ Right there~ So fuckin’ good…” He moans. Biting his lip for a split second before moaning again. “Feels so good, lover… So good…”

Brian hummed proudly, pushing another finger in. He worked his husband open, adding finger after finger until he was satisfied Roger was open. "On your knees." Brian slapped Roger ass again before helping him on his knees. "Chest down." He instructed, standing on the floor behind Roger and slowly pushing inside him.

“Fuck…” Roger gasps as he felt himself open fully around his lovers large size. His eyes rolling back and mouth hanging open as he savoured the familiar feeling. Letting his head fall forward toward the mattress as he focused. “Fuck fuck  _ fuck _ , Bri…” He moans as he was completely filled. He could feel their skin pressed together. The corset clinging tightly to his body making him whine.

“Lover, he-help get this off me…” He gasps. Humming as he felt the corset loosen before falling to the mattress. “Mm, than-Nn!!” Roger began but moaned out instead as he felt Brian suddenly thrust. “You jerk~” He purrs as his hips move back against Brian’s. 

"Hmm you love it." Brian laughed, pushing the panties more to the side, his thrust slowing, his shirt still on and pants around his ankles. He grabbed Roger's hips and pulled him back, using his hands to control the speed of the blonds hips. "Spread your knees more." He waited for Roger to shift before thrusting, lifting on his toes at the end, hitting Rogers prostate. "There it is."

“Ooh, fuck~!” Roger cried out in pleasure. His head falling to the mattress as his body was still propped up. He shivered and moaned in pleasure, practically drooling as Brian repeatedly abused his sweet spot. “Ca-can’t~ So clo-close, lover…  _ Fuck _ , Bri~!” He gasps and moans. Tightening around his lovers thick size.

Moaning loudly Brian reached around and took ahold of Roger's penis, pumping it in time with his quick thrust. He gasped as he fell over the edge. Painting the blonds walls with his semen as he came hard, falling over him while moaning loudly, vision whiting out.

Roger gasped and moaned softly. Happily pinned under his husband's weight. His eyes heavy and body tired as he panted. He could feel his heart thumping quickly from the excitement.

"Fuck…" He pants out, trying to catch his breath. "That was-...  _ Fuck _ , lover… I missed your touch…"

"Hmm missed you too." Brian hummed, running his nose along Roger's shoulder. "Stay here, I'll go get a rag to clean up." With shaky legs Brian went to the bathroom, cleaning himself up before going back to Roger. He wiped down his lover down and checking his bum to make sure he didn't need ointment. 

Roger giggled at the tickling feeling on the rag before grabbing Brian and tugging him back on the bed. Snuggling with his lover happily. “It’s been too long… We really need to have an ‘ _ us’ _ day…  _ at least _ once a month.” He hums softly, nuzzling his nose to Brian's neck. “I miss  _ us _ … I love our family, but this is a nice occasion…”

"And the kids love days with their grandmothers." Brian nodded, wrapping his arms around Roger and holding him close. "One night a month, we get the house to ourselves, we will make it happen, I promise my love."

  
“Mm… Good.” Roger smiles softly, kissing his lovers lips sweetly. Yawning softly, he let himself relax in Brian’s arms. “Let’s take a nap then eat, hm…?” He coos sleepily. His eyes fluttering closed as he heard Brian hum in agreement.

“I love you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you liked it<3


	4. All We Hear Is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did they like the song…?”
> 
> Freddie paused and looked to Roger. The others blue eyes glancing to Fred as he seemed genuinely worried if the crowd like his song or not.
> 
> “Rog, Darling…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this little short! And this is a very short chapter, but I hope you all enjoy the ending still<3

The crowd was cheering loudly and singing along as Freddie paraded around the stage like he did. The entire band completely absorbed into the music and excitement of their concert. Freddie smiled as the song picked up, glancing all around he was amazed to see the energy of the crowd. He knew this was one of the biggest songs and the audience was absolutely loving it.

But what really amazed him was as he hit the chorus. The way everyone joined in with him. As he clapped and held one fist out, the other hand holding his mic, the crowded  _ all _ mimicked. Only they clapped and held both fists into the air. The energy was  _ amazing _ as they interacted with Freddie.

_ “All we hear is!  _

**_Clap clap_ **

_ Radio Gaga _

**_Clap clap_ **

_ Radio Blah Blah! _

**_Clap clap_ **

_ Radio, what’s new?” _

Freddie sang effortless. His eyes gleaming towards the crowd as he watched the wave of their hands go up and down. It was the same sensation he felt with  _ We Will Rock You  _ and  _ Love of My Life _ … Glancing back toward the drums, he couldn’t help but feel bad that Roger was stuck behind the bukly instrument. All his attention on singing his harmonies and playing the right notes. Not to mention, he knew his dear friend couldn’t see the crowd. The older they got, the worse his vision became. And the silly fool refused to wear his glasses on stage. But Freddie wished the drummer could see how much the crowd was living for his song. Just like he had with  _ Love of My Life _ . Brian had with  _ We Will Rock You _ . And John had with… almost all his songs, really…

Before Freddie knew it, the song was over. The crowd was cheering and practically screaming in the arena. Roger carefully stepped out from behind his kit, Brian helping to make sure his vision impaired lover didn’t trip over the cords. All four of them made their way to center stage to smile and wave to the crowd.

_ “Freddie?” _ Roger whispers softly, leaning toward the older man as they waved.

_ “Yea, Rog?” _ Freddie whispers right back, his eyes never leaving the crowd.

_ “Did they like the song…?” _

Freddie paused and looked to Roger. The others blue eyes glancing to Fred as he seemed genuinely worried if the crowd like  _ his _ song or not.

“Rog, Darling… They  _ loved _ it.” Freddie assures with a soft smile as the blond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, my loves~<3  
> Lemme know how you liked (or didn't like) it!<3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you lovies enjoyed the first small chapter!!<3 Lemme know how you liked it!


End file.
